Fours a Family: Something Up
by Some Broken Hearts Never Heal
Summary: Something is wrong with Rachel, her girls are out to make her feel better. Faberrittana. 1st in the 'Fours a Family' series. FEMSLASH


**SBHNH: Hey, so I've been reading a lot of ****Faberrittana recently, and so I decided to do a series of Faberrittana one-shots, all in different stories, and they are not in chronological order, so sorry.  
>So yeah, welcome to the first in the series of '<strong>_**Fours a Family**_**', this is not them starting the relationship, but that's just cause I have NO idea how they got together atm, but bear with me, kay?  
>Enjoy *Smiles nervously*<strong>

**Un BETA'd All mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out to me :)**

**Title: FaF Something up  
>Rating: MMM<br>Summary: Something is wrong with Rachel, her girls are out to make her feel better.  
>POV: Santana and then Rachel.<strong>

~October 2014~

I wandered into our apartment, knowing, instantly, that something was wrong. Quinn and Brittany were sat on the couch, Brit's head on Quinn's shoulder and they were watching a movie. Which doesn't sound bad, but normally Rachel jumps up to give me a hug the second I walk through the door, but today, she seemed to be nowhere to be found. I let the door click shut behind me, announcing my appearance within our family home. Brittany and Quinn both look round and smile at me, I smile back.

"Where's Ray Bear?" I ask, dropping my bag to the floor and kicking off my flat soled shoes. Brittany lifted her head again and pointed to our bedroom.

"In there... has been since she got home. She won't let either of us in, so we waited for you. You can normally talk her down." I nodded, padding through to our bedroom and knocking on the door.

"Rach? Rach is Santana. Will you let me in sweetie?" There was a sniff and a hiccup before a scraping noise and then the handle pressed down and the door swung open to reveal a tear-stained and sniffly Rachel. She just stood and when I didn't say anything she moved away from the door and went back to the bed and curled up into the foetal position. I closed the door and walked over to the bed, sitting behind her and rubbing her back.  
>"What's wrong Ray Bear? I've never seen you so upset." She sniffled again and rolled over, showing me a piece of paper. It read<p>

**Finn Hudson Released on Bail.**

"Sweetie why does that bother you? I mean, we never did find out what he was locked up for." She wiped at her eyes and sat up, burying her face in my neck and wrapping her arms around me and sobbing into my shoulder.

"I-in h-high school, when Finn found out about us four..." She broke off and sobbed again, I rubbed her back and the back of her head soothingly, being patient. There was another sob before she began to speak again.  
>"He cornered me in the choir room after Glee Club. You and Quinn had to go and see Coach Sylvester about something and Brit was off sick with flu or a cold or something, and he asked to speak to me about Regional's. So I sent you two on ahead and stayed behind to talk to him." There was a pause and I gently lifted Rachel's head, getting her to look my in the eye. I kissed her gently.<p>

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Ray Bear" She shook her head and re-buried it in my shoulder.

"He told me that he had a duet, but her needed me to stand up against the wall, so I backed up and he followed me and pinned me there. I swallowed, but let him, thinking that it was the start of a dance or something, but then he leaned in and whispered to me '_I know you're only with those girls to make me jealous. Well you got my attention now Rachel, and now I'm going to get you for teasing me like that_' I panicked and tried to push him off me, but he's so much bigger than me, so I didn't really do much. He forced his hand into my s-skirt..." She was sobbing again, her arms around my middle, her entire body shaking. I looked behind me to see Brit and Quinn stood at the door, both crying silently, Brittany's head buried in Quinn's shoulder.

"Did... Did he actually?" I asked, unable to complete the question, unable to complete the thought even. She nodded, still sobbing. Quinn and Brit moved forward, embracing the two of us, creating a group hug. Rachel and Brit were both sobbing, and Quinn and I were silently crying, trying to keep ourselves together.

"Why didn't you tell us Ray Bear?" Quinn asked, pulling away slowly. Rachel sniffed and pulled away, looking Quinn straight in the eye, then looking down and chewing on her lip.

"I-I didn't want you to worry... and I felt guilty..." I raised an eyebrow, but it was Brit who beat us all to the question.

"Guilty?" Rachel wiped her eyes.

"Guilty, because I didn't try to fight harder, guilty because someone other than you guys touched me..." She wasn't crying anymore, now she seemed almost angry at herself.

"Rachel, you have nothing to feel guilty about, and if I see Finn, I might have something to feel guilty about. But it's not your fault sweetie." I said, leaning forward and kissing her, my fingers gently tangling with hers, trying to let her know that I cared.

**~Rachel's POV~**

I could feel Santana's hand within mine and Quinn's hand on my back, and Brit's on my leg. Santana's tongue swiped my lip and I relaxed, instantly allowing her to deepen the kiss, I was pushed backwards onto the bed, and Santana kissed down my face to my neck, nibbling gently at my pulse point, while Brit took her place of kissing me, Quinn's hand now sliding up my top, gently pulling it upwards. My top was removed, and Quinn placed a gentle hand on my breast and started to knead it, Brit took the other breast into her mouth, flicking my nipple with her tongue. I could feel myself getting wet at the attention I was receiving. San let go of my neck and moved down, pulling down my skirt, though leaving my knee-high socks. She kissed up my thighs and ran a finger up my panties, getting me even wetter.

"You ready for me Ray Bear?" Santana asked, shooting me a sexy smirk from between my thighs. I swallowed, trying to form a coherent sentence. The hope of that was dashed when Brit gently scraped her teeth over my nipple as Quinn pinched the other, rolling it between her fingers.

"God! Brit! Quinn! San! Fuck!" I heard Santana chuckle.

"I'm taking that as a yes then." She hooked her thumbs over the edge of my panties and pulled them off, taking her time before kissing back up my legs and blowing hot air on my clit, making me twitch. I felt Quinn remove her hand from my breast and replace it with her mouth, sucking on my nipple, Brit copying her action. I gasped and arched, my hands flying to their heads and gently gripping their hair, as I gripped, San plunged a finger into me, burying it deep into me. My breath hitched and my grip increased.

"More!" I commanded hoarsely. My eyes now shut. Another finger was added as San started up a fast but gentle pace, her mouth then attaching itself to my clit. It didn't take long, with the triple sensation, for me to be tipping over the edge, crying out all of my girlfriend's names. As I came down from my high all my girls snuggled round me, each placing gentle, open mouthed kisses on a different area of my body.

"You can tell us anything baby girl. You have Nothing to be ashamed of." Santana muttered into my ear. I nodded, my arms wrapping around San and pulling her in closer for a kiss.

"I know. And I would like to thank you..." I looked round at Quinn and Brit and smiled.

"Thank you all, for showing me that. And I'm going to show my gratitude... Once I'm able to move again."

**SBHNH: Love? Hate? R&R, I'd love to know what's going on in those brilliant little heads of yours. Reviews help me live people! Do you want me to die?**


End file.
